For Always
by SadistiKitteh
Summary: Legolas thinks about the love he's lost... A What Could Go Wrong songfic


**Legolas thinks about his love and her death. (Takes place after the Aragorn's Coronation (sp?), during my other fanfic, _What Could Go Wrong?_)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, nor do I own Josh Groban...though I wish I did**

Legolas sighed in the chamber that Aragorn had let him stay for the week. He felt so heart-broken. He couldn't save Marille, the only girl he had loved so much in years. Sauron took over her, at the last moment she sacrificed herself for Middle-Earth. He knew it wasn't selfish, but he felt betrayed. He prayed he would meet her again once he sailed to the West. But he promised Gimli to take him to Fangorn Forest, as the Dwarf would show him the Gittering Caves.

He sighed. 'Nay, nothing I doubt could lift my heart as Marille could.'

_**I close my eyes  
and there in the shadows I see your light  
You come to me out of my dreams across  
the night**  
_

Legolas closed his eyes, remembering how they had saved each other from death so many times. He put a hand to his heart and let a tear slip. "Marille, how I wish you could come and mend the heart Sauron broke. Come back to me. Just let me see you once more before I depart."

He kept his eyes closed, seeing a light begin to form. A shadow cast in front the light. He readied himself, but suddenly saw no need to. He stared bewhildered. Marille smiled down at him and stretched out her hand. "Come with me, my love," She whispered in Elvish, "Do not fear."

_  
**You take my hand  
though you may be so many stars away  
I know that our spirits and souls are one  
We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun  
So here we'll stay**  
_

Legolas reached out and felt the warmth of her touch. He felt his heart lift of the broken-heartedness, watching as his arm began to glow. He stared at his arm and Marille chuckled. "I'm going to show you what I think we could have been, have not been for Sauron." Legolas held Marilles' hand and they began to fly. He saw Middle-Earth pass underneath him. He looked up and saw the stars, the moon glinting under the Sun's rays. Marille smiled and stopped, pointing down to Mirkwood below. "Remember when you promised to take such care of me, my love? Remember?"

Legolas looked down and saw his father and a strange old man, smiling and patting each other on the back. "The Elder Elf is my father, love. Both are finally glad that both their children survived and to soon be wed." Legolas smiled at the sight of Marille and himself running up to their respective fathers. He smiled when he saw her fathers' expression at seeing the magnificent ring upon her hand.

_  
**For always, forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always, forever**  
_

Legolas looked up at Marille. "Will we ever be able to?" Marille smiled and nodded. "Soon enough, my love, have patience."

_  
**For us there's no time and no space  
No barrier love won't erase  
Wherever you go  
I still know  
In my heart you will be  
With me**  
_

They both began to decend, down into the palace of Mirkwood. Marille lay in her bed, cradling a newborn child. The Legolas beside her looked up from watching the babe and kissed his wifes' forehead. Legolas smiled, a tear springing to his eye. Marile smiled and moved down to Legolas' side. Legolas looked over and Marille smiled. "Hold me. Hold me like you did before we knew Sauron controlled my powers. Before I died in your arms."

_  
**From this day on I'm certain that I'll never be alone  
I know what my heart must have always known  
That love has a power that's all its own**  
_

Legolas held Marille in the same way. The scene suddenly changed, the rock of which he comforted her that night lay beneath him. Legolas felt Marille lie on his lap. "How did you first kiss me, my love? Your fist kiss from me was in my sleep, I knew not your feelings yet." Legolas leant over, kissing her on the lips. He withdrew and clutched his heart. Legolas panted and looked up at Marille. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Your heart is broken, my love. I cannot repair it but I can ease your passing."

_  
**And for always, forever  
Now we can fly  
And for always and always  
We will go on beyond goodbye**  
_

Legolas closed his eyes and Marille let him weep on her shoulder. "Go back, but only for a while. You've been put in the Houses of Healing now. Your bed is close to Eowyn's." Marille looked at him sadly. "Do something for me, my love."

"What should I do?" The Prince of Mirkwood asked.

"Tell her that Marille misses her, and to have good luck at her wedding. And give her this." Marille pulled out a blue book from behind her. "Tell her it holds all the keys to my past. Sauron has kept this away from all eyes for too long." Legolas took it and nodded. Marille kissed his cheek and Legolas let a tear slip as she began to fade away.

_  
**For always, forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always and ever  
You'll be a part of me**  
_

Legolas opened his eyes to find himself in the Houses of Healing. He looked over and saw Eowyn asleep. He saw a pen and paper beside him and he wrote as neatly as he could with his weak hands. He folded the paper and placed it behind the cover of the book. He placed it on her bedside as far as he could reach, then his body could not take it. He fell back into unconsciousness.

A little while later, Aragorn came in and woke Eowyn up, telling her of the events of the battle. She cried, then Aragorn noticed something. He ran to Legolas' bed side and closed his eyes. Legolas faded from the world, his broken heart finally giving in. Eowyn spotted the book first and opened it. She saw the note inside and opened it. After reading, she put it down, crying. Aragorn picked it up. After reading it himself, he hugged Eowyn with his own tears spilling down his cheeks. In Legolas' handwriting, it said:

Dear Friends;

I have found only my last strength to write this, as requested by Marille, who is waiting for me once I fade from Middle-Earth. Tell my father I love him, and tell Aragorn I have always thought of him as a brother. I have not left in vain. Gimli, please forgive me. I have not fullfilled my promise to you, but I hope you can forgive me.

Eowyn, Marille dearly misses you. She seems to have grown to you like a sister. She also bids you good luck at your wedding, she wishes she could have witnessed it for herself. She also told me to give you this book. I do not know its contents, but she trusts you with it.

Namariie Aragorn, Eowyn, and anyone else who reads this note. Marille and I both wish you all well

Legolas

_  
**And for always, forever  
A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky  
And for always and always  
We will go on  
beyond goodbye**_


End file.
